


Summer [VID]

by Treon



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanvids, Friendship, Gen
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/pseuds/Treon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal is gone and Mozzie is left with the memories</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer [VID]

Music: 'Summer' by Avior Malasa


End file.
